The French Saint's Royal Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Yuri One-Shot, Jeanne d'Arc x Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon: The love of the French Saint is none other than the Lion King. Will she ever have the courage to confess? Well, with the support of her family and Artoria herself? Yes. Yes she will. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**The French Saint's Royal Love**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Jeanne D'arc was many things, many great things, a woman of multiple facets.

Ruler-class Servant, older sister (self-proclaimed) of Jeanne Alter, Onee-chan of their little family's newest member, the precious Jeanne Alter Santa Lily, French Saint.

But also, Jeanne D'arc was very much a maiden...a maiden in love, at that.

Love between Servants, including different classes, was nothing strange, but it was something that Jeanne had never experienced before and in a way, it overwhelmed her and also kind of scared her.

Jeanne D'arc was so utterly smitten, overcome with utter affection, admiration, respect and desire for the one, the only, the ruler of Camelot, the Lancer herself, Artoria Pendragon.

Ever since their eyes met, the very second that Jeanne's beautiful sky-blue eyes met the calm, confident, stoic and breath-takingly beautiful, emerald gaze of the Lion King, she was all the French Saint could think about and in their initial meeting, Jeanne was so utterly smitten that she nearly tripped over her own feet when she went to take a knee before Artoria.

"M-My Liege, Y-Y-Your Hi-ighness!" Jeanne wanted to either exile herself in shame or to Noble Phantasm herself to death, she was so utterly embarrassed at that time. First impressions were everything, or so she was told by some common folk.

Thankfully, at the time, whether or not she noticed her blunder, Artoria returned the greeting with a nod and a gentle smile on her otherwise stoic, gorgeous face.

"It's a pleasure to meet the legendary French Saint. May my lance and your spear vanquish the malfested together, Jeanne D'arc. The gates to Camelot shall always be open to you and your family," Artoria had spoken and her voice sent shivers up and down Jeanne's spine where she knelt. Her voice was just as beautiful as her face and, well, all of her.

Jeanne prayed forgiveness to the Lord at the end of each day. Not because she was ashamed of being in love with a fellow woman (because, seriously, whoever mistook the Lion King for a man had to be blind, stupid, delusional, or all of the above), but for her self-perceived cowardice.

She wanted to be brave. She wanted nothing more than to valiantly step towards Artoria's throne, kneel before her and proclaim her undying love and devotion for her...and yet she couldn't. Each time she stood at the gates of Camelot, each time she stepped foot in the main citadel that housed the Lion King's palace...she couldn't do it. She...like humans would say...chickened out each and every single time.

Artoria was just so incredibly cool, stoic, gorgeous and did Jeanne ever mention how incredibly _sexy_ she was?! Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon was _so_ utterly gorgeous and sexy, combining regal poise and stoicism with an overwhelming charisma and sex appeal.

Her blonde hair done up in her signature, regal bun, the way that the crown fit so beautifully on her head, the tiny cross that rested on her fringe. Those beautiful emerald-green eyes, her flawless face. The way that her royal cape draped over her shoulders and flowed like water when Artoria walked...and her body. Oh her body...Jeanne had relentless dreams of Artoria's body, her absolutely _perfect_ curves, that _perfect_ hourglass figure covered in glossy silver and gold armor that contrasted so beautifully with the blue stockings on her thick legs, the blue elbow gloves on her arms, and the leotard... _'Lord, that leotard! The leotard! Why do you do this to me, Lord?! Why do you test me so?! Oh Artoria, my liege!'_ Jeanne thought each and every single time.

he Lion King's outfit and body was the stuff of Jeanne's dreams and she yearned, longed for her, to be able to worship that royal physique...and yet she couldn't seal the deal. Jeanne couldn't do it.

"...waaah...Jaaalter...! Liiiily!" The poor woman slumped face first on her and her sisters' big bed, clutching her chest with both hands underneath her. Jalter gave her a glare and let off a heavy sigh.

"...dumbass..." She uttered and idly fixed the short jacket she wore over her black-and-red bikini top. She rolled her eyes, sitting to Jeanne's right. She had just been relaxing, getting used to her Class switch as per Ritsuka-chan's command...mixed with her dangerous Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Back off, woman, or I'll catch your gay..." Jalter uttered, crossing her arms.

"Don't be mean, Onee-sama. Onee-chan needs our help!" Jalter Santa Lily immediately jumped to the blonde's defense and the Christmas sweetie gently urged her big sister to rest her head in her lap, with Jeanne hugging her "baby sister" tightly with her arms around her waist, nuzzling her lap.

"Jaaalter, Liiiily...what do I dooo...Artoria will never have me! What good is it even to confess to her?! I'll lose either way! She, she has so much to deal with and I don't want to be a bother, but, but I love her soooo much and she's so beautiful and sexy! I-I'm a Ruler class! She's a Lancer and she's also a King! We could be a true power couple! But waaaah, I can't confess! I'm such a coward, forgive me, Jalter, Lily! Forgive me, Lord!" Jeanne was close to sobbing.

Jalter felt a vein pop in the side of her head while Santa Lily just limited herself to gentlly thread her fingers through Jeanne's silky blonde braid.

"Guuuh, shut the Hell up, Jeanne! Quit whining, you pathetic wench! You sound like a whiny teenage girl! You're a Ruler, you're the French Saint! You came back from getting friggin' roasted! What are you whining for now?! You've been through worse than just heartache! You love Artoria so much? Then just GO tell her, you idiot! Do it and be happy with her so I can hear my own thoughts again!"

Tears sprung to a shocked Jeanne's eyes, the blonde of the three slowly rising from Santa Lily's lap to sit on her knees, her glove-and-armor-clad fists clenched tightly upon her knee. Jeanne bit her lip, looking down at her hands, then she saw Santa Lily gently place her smaller hand on top of hers.

"Onee-chan...Onee-sama is absolutely right! You're a strong person! Artoria-san is strong, too! You two could be super strong together! You...you've looked so miserable lately because you can't confess to her, and, and I want to see you smile, Onee-chan! You're your best when you smile~!" Jalter Santa Lily's sweet voice tugged at Jeanne's heart strings and the blonde looked at her, then at Jalter, who had a bit of softness in her glare.

Jeanne let off a soft breath she didn't know she was holding and then, she smiled softly.

She gently pet Santa Lily on the head, softly caressing her silky silver tresses, and then she sent a grateful smile at both her and Jalter.

"You two...Jalter, Lily...thank you. You...you two are absolutely right! This isn't me! This isn't like me! I'm a hero, same as you, same as Artoria! Heroes don't just lament and whine and cry over a love that could very well be accepted!" Jeanne then sprung to her feet, her battle dress fluttering with the motion as she now stood back on the floor, a tight fist pumped next to her head, her other hand on her hip.

"I can do this! I _will_ do this! This time, I will not chicken out! Next time you see Artoria, I will be by her side, her hand in mine! Oh, and also, Mordred-chan? She will call me Okaa-san~!" And off she was, pure determination and steel in her posture and step.

"...Oh God, she's getting delirious now...shit," Jalter uttered, face in her palm.

"Onee-sama! Language!"

"...sorry, Lily."

Back with Jeanne, the blonde took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She stood at the gates of Camelot, her blue eyes looking up at the Lion King's palace, shining almost with an ethereal light. She steeled her resolve even more and took one step forward, then another, and one more after that.

She marched forward to Artoria's palace. She was a French Saint on a mission.

A gentle, cool smile welcomed Jeanne to the throne room of the Lion King, the doors swinging open.

Artoria "Lancer Saber" Pendragon sat in her throne, comfortable, relaxed, one stocking-and-armor-clad leg crossed elegantly over the other, her gauntlet-clad hands relaxed and joined together on her knee.

"Ah, Ruler. Jeanne, so good to see you at my doorstep again. To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Her voice made Jeanne's heart flutter as well as the butterflies in her stomach. The blonde Ruler in question took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Jeanne marched up to the throne and bent the knee, head bowed.

"My Liege...Your Highness, the Lion King..." She began and when she was prompted by Artoria, she stood back up and then, took a step closer to the King. She simply raised an eyebrow, her gaze...seeming to encourage Jeanne.

"A-Artoria...Artoria Pendragon! I...I..." Blue connected with emerald. Her smile...she was smiling. "Artoria Pendragon! I'm in love with you! I love you with all my heart! I came back from beyond the flames of history to meet and love you! Please, accept me! Let me be at your side, my King!" Jeanne squeezed her eyes shut at first, then she opened them, a tear flying off of her long lashes as she made her declaration.

The French Saint couldn't help but let off a gasp. She...actually did it. She confessed. Like humans would say...the ball was in Artoria's (royal) court.

A gentle chuckle caressed Jeanne's ears and she watched in sheer awe and wonder as the Lion King rose from her royal seat and her hips swayed as she stepped forth to reach Jeanne.

"Jeanne D'arc." Artoria cooed and Jeanne nearly melted, her heart beat so fast, she was afraid her fellow blonde would hear its frantic pace...or even worse, or better yet, feel it through her mighty bosom as the Lion King pressed herself flush up against Jeanne, an arm securely wrapped around her tiny, perfect waist and her other hand gently yet firmly cupping and tilting Jeanne's chin.

Jeanne felt like she was in a dream. Her beloved Lion King was embracing her, their chests squished together, cloth and softness meeting the steel of Jeanne's chest armor yet it felt like she wore no armor at all. Artoria's lips...they were _so_ very close to hers.

"Jeanne...long have I waited. I've wanted to hear those words leave your lips for so long...it feels like eons...you know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting, much less a King~" Jeanne's eyes shot wide open, almost comically so. Artoria gave a cool chuckle.

"M-M-My Liege?" Jeanne uttered in sheer surprise, shock and confusion.

"My goodness, you're even cuter than I thought possible...I waited for so long, and the wait was very much worth it~" Jeanne couldn't believe it.

"You...you...you waited...for me to...confess...? H-How...how long...? How long have you...known...how much I love you, Your Highness...?" Jeanne breathed.

"Since the moment you, your sisters and your Master stepped past the doors to this throne room~" Artoria nearly purred and then, as an afterthought, she mentioned..."And, perhaps, Merlin may have foretold your arrival, but that's beside the point."

Jeanne let off a soft "H-Huuh..." as this revelation truly sank in.

"T-Then...My Liege...you...?"

"Yes. I love you too, my darling French Saint. Won't you show me...what humans call a _"French_ Kiss" firsthand~?" Artoria winked and her smiling lips were seized by Jeanne's the second the last word left those lips.

Jeanne was in Heaven. There was no other way to possibly explain this situation, at least in her opinion.

She wrapped her arms around Artoria's shoulders and clung to her almost for dear life as she pressed her lips against the Lion King's in a deep, passionate kiss that she had no idea could possibly be _this_ glorious.

The French Saint tilted her head slightly for an even better angle, her tongue coiling around and caressing Artoria's own strong pink muscle as their kiss deepened and suddenly, Artoria let off a soft, oh so soft moan that was masked by Jeanne's own moan of sweet pleasure as the French Saint French-kissing the Lion King suddenly pushed herself onto the taller woman, her long, strong, greaves and stockings-clad legs wrapping themselves around Artoria's waist, coaxing the King to move backwards and plop back onto her comfortable throne's cushions.

This ended with Jeanne straddling Artoria's lap as she poured each and every single ounce of love, devotion and desire she had for Artoria into this one kiss, one of many to come, for sure, but this was her First Kiss.

She wanted to sear it into Artoria's memory and heart.

"Mmm...mmmphwa...haah...chu...My Liege...Artoria...oh God, I've wanted this for so long...~" Jeanne panted and breathed in Artoria's blushing face, the King also out of breath, but clearly far more composed than her new lover.

"I can tell, my darling Jeanne. I'll want more of that from now on~ You shall be my Queen...heh, Ruler." Artoria tenderly cradled Jeanne's hotly-blushing cheek in her hand.

"Oh Artoria...My King...that sounds absolutely wonderful. A-Also...um...hehe...you...you're quite a good kisser, even if you've never, um, heh, shared a French kiss with a Frenchwoman...~" Jeanne couldn't help but giggle at the silly bit of redundancy.

"Thank you, Jeanne. I appreciate your praise. Shows that...my...practice paid off. To be honest, I've been practicing with Morgan...she's...kind of voracious, actually," Artoria looked off to the side, idly scratching her blushing cheek.

Jeanne pouted and uttered something in French that Artoria could guess was most inappropriate.

"Then, no more practice with Mademoiselle Morgan! Ok, my love?" Jeanne couldn't help that spike of jealousy, her gaze pleading along with her voice.

Artoria smiled softly and gave Jeanne a new, softer kiss.

"Mm~ Yes, my darling French Saint. I promise." Artoria purred and Jeanne gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you...and also, u-um..." Jeanne looked away and idly fiddled with her thumbs.

"Hm?" Artoria tilted her head and smiled, gently caressing and rubbing Jeanne's side and hip.

"C-Could you help me make Mordred-chan call me "Okaa-san"~?"

Artoria chuckled and gave Jeanne another kiss.

And while the two blondes began to lose themselves to a new, deep kiss...they failed to notice the Jalter sisters sharing a quiet high-five on the other side of the door to the Lion King's throne room while Mordred gave a chuckled and pushed herself off the wall next to the silver-haired Servants.

"Pfft...that French Saint. Daddy, I swear..." She began to walk away and off to her quarters, when Mordred utter softly…

"I'd rather call her "Mommy"..." while blushing. Just a bit.

**~The End~**

All road signs point to Yuri-chan. ;P YuriChan220 requested this as a "for the lulz" story, just for funzies…yet, well, heh, I couldn't help but wonder, y'know? Wonder what if, what if...so, might as well. No pain, no gain, amirite, fellas? LOL

Here ya go, Yuri-chan. Thank you so much~ Jeanne and Lancer Saber. Ohhh Jeanne and Lancer Saber. Breath-taking, aren't they~? "O" Enjoy my love for them and their love for each other on display here~ Review, review review review~! It's my reward for my efforts. :3

Thanks again, Yuri-chan! Seeya'll next story, wherever that is~! Hail to the King and Saint, baby~! LOL

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
